Living in the Ghetto
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 IS UP)Ryou lives in the most run down part of the city, and so does Jou. But they do have friends to brighten up their lives. So their lives couldn't get any worse...could it? (Yaoi, rape, violence, language) So some BxM YMxR JxR and more!
1. Chapter 1 Late at Night

Okay okay okay! x3 Here's the summary.

Summary

Ryou lives in the most run down part of the city, and so does Jou. But they do have friends to brighten up their lives.So Ryou's life couldn't get any worse...or could it?

Warning: Yaoi, rape, violence

_italics - thoughts**

* * *

** _

**Living in the Ghetto**

**Chapter 1 Late at Night**

On a healthy green grass a white-haired male stood at the top of the hill. His eyes were a chocolate color, and his skin was a pastel white. His outfit was not exactly fit for the cold night. He wore a white short sleeve shirt. He wore a pair of white pants with a black leather belt. His shoes were fresh and clean, also being white. He looked like an angel, especially with his long white hair. His name was Ryou Bakura and his legs felt frail. He just wanted to rest for a while so he sat down on a near by bench. He looked around, searching for his good male friend Malik Ishtar.

"Where is he?" Ryou sighed, becoming very impatient. "He said he'll be here!" He stood up and started to kick the ground and stormed off. He walked down the cemented path and out the Domino Park. He was leaving, and the entrance was the way he came and will be the way he'll leaves. He mumbled about how long he was waiting for Malik and walked across the street. He looked around and walked into a dark alley that led to his apartment. It was late and there was no time to go around the block and down the streets to get to his apartment.

The pale teenager tripped over some garbage that was carelessly tossed on the floor. "Damn it." Ryou uttered the word, a long shadow cast over the teenager, and he stood up to dust off the dirt all over his chest and stomach. When he noticed the shadow casting over him he looked up at the wall that reflected the shadow and turned around to see what was blocking the moon's light. And when he looked, he felt everything about his life become dwarfed in comparison to how trapped he felt.

"Huh?" He looked back and screamed when the shadow raised a bloody dagger over him.

When the dark shadow held the knife over him, the poor teenager couldn't do a thing. He felt frozen on where he stood.

Ryou yelped when an arm wrapped around his small waist and slipped the dagger to the pale boy's neck. A whimper came from the boy when he felt the cold metal touch his neck. "Hey sweetie." A voice whispered in his ear. "What're you doing out here at this hour?"

Ryou didn't turn his body, or his head. He wanted too run away, but he couldn't risk it. "I-I was going home." He stuttered.

"It's not safe out here." He kissed the boy's ear and Ryou closed his eyes and whimpered.

"P-Please let me go." The white-haired youth begged under his breath.

He ignored the youth and his hand that was holding the boy's hip, ran up to his chest and rubbed his soft skin. "You're cold." He smirked against his skin. "Let me warm you up." And with that he spun the boy around to face him and kissed him roughly.

Ryou felt his frail body shoved into the wall. A whimper escaped the boy's lips and sobbed.

"Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you severally."

Down the street of Kinilika Avenue, Malik was walking in the darkness by himself. He had just left the park, searching for Ryou but had no luck finding him. The Egyptian blinked in the darkness, straining his eyes to see as much as possible.

"Oh—hey!!" A pale arm grabbed the sandy-haired Egyptian and the floor. He pushed the body away from him. He pressed his back against the wall, away from it. His breathing became rapid, but he stopped and stared at the figure that was at the opposite side of the sidewalk.

Its silhouette was exactly like Ryou, since he wasn't actually looking and certain details he jumped to the conclusion it was his friend. He ran up to the figure and hugged him tightly. "He buddy!" He ruffled the silver locks of the figure. "Where you been?"

The figure remained silent and just remained in the shadows.

Malik stared at the mysterious figure and let him go. He continued to stare at the being. "Ryou…?" His voice grew concerned.

The body slowly moved towards Malik and the blonde Egyptian stood his ground. The figure stepped into the moonlight and it was a look-alike of his friend Ryou, but he wasn't. Malik sensed a weird vibe in front of him and didn't like the feeling of it one bit. He tilted his head slightly and said, "Umm…Ryou…are you okay?"

The look-alike Ryou grinned, something Malik had never seen Ryou do, and chuckled in his throat. "I'm not Ryou, you fool." He sneered. "I'm a greater person." He wrapped an arm around Malik's slim waist.

The younger male blinked slowly. "T-Then how are you?" The tone in his voice was shaky.

The silver-haired one stroked his exposed stomach. "I'm your master." He kissed his ear.

A weird feeling ran down the teenager's spine and pressed his back against the spirit. This feeling was so familiar, and the way the look-alike held him. This started to creep out the confused Egyptian and pulled out the other's grip. "Who are you, really?!!"

"I'm Ryou's yami." The silver-haired man said simply. "Bakura. Don't you remember me?"

Malik's eyes widened, he felt his heart beat in his throat, and his palms grew sweaty. "B-Bakura?" He backed away from the spirit who frightened him.

Bakura stepped closer to the frightened Egyptian and cornered him. He caressed his cheek and prevented the smaller one from getting away. He kissed his lips and smirked against his skin. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" He slipped his hand down the boy's chest to his hips. The spirit placed both of his pale hands on his hips.

"N-No!" He cried out, struggling to get out of his grip. He stopped his struggling and looked into Bakura's cruel dark eyes. It reminded him of his companion, his friend that he didn't find. His lavender eyes became half lidded and looked towards the ground. "I thought you were gone…forever…" His tone was low and disappointed.

Bakura smirked and replied, "But I'm here." He laughed darkly in his throat.

Malik felt his world wash down the drain. His hopes were broken, and his heart was too. He wanted to find Ryou, not be here with his evil yami. "Ryou…" He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. "I'll find you…"

* * *

Chibi Mousie: (Nervous smile) Is it okay? I don't know for sure because...I suck (blushes) Heh...erm...please review if I should continue. Five reviews please. Thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2 No Explanation

Alright so it isn't five reviews. One of Millie's friends said she was going to send me a review. So that's good. Okay so here it is...the...rape...Ugh...It's not a first you know. I don't even know if that Note Passers story is still there.

**Warnings in this chapter:** Rape, yaoi.

Happy reading! Review please. **3 to 5 reviews please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 No Explanation**

**Ryou's POV  
**

Where I stood, wasn't very safe because the Egyptian yanked me away from my hiding spot. I tried not to say anything but I believe I yelped when he pushed me against that icy wall again. I looked at the sandy-haired Egyptian, and gasped. "I-It's y-you!!" I cried out pressing myself against the wall. Of course I was afraid, why would I not be? It's been years since I've seen that devil, and I thought it'd stayed like that. But I guess I'm wrong… "Y-You better g-get away from me!!"

The taller man smirked and captured my chin in his hand. "Aww, you don't like me?"

Me being weak and all, whimpered softly, looking at the opposite direction, squeezing my eyes shut. "N-No…n-not at a-all." I answered, not with much ease. Or at least that's what I think I said.

The stronger man swiftly undid my pants but was stopped when I slipped away from his grasp and made an attempt to escape. The blonde growled and grabbed my poor arm that was aching from all the writing I did in the after noon. He threw me into the wall. Then pulled out a dagger and stabbed my hand into the wall with it and left it there.

"Now Ryou, my dear," He brushed his thumb against my tender skin. "You're going to help me relieve some tension, just like you use to do two years ago."

Tears ran down my pale cheeks. Good lord, oh please no. I can't go back to such horrible things. A year or two was more than enough. The two year hiatus was heavenly, and now it's back to intimidate me. Splendid, I was tired of being unused…Yeah…riiiight. "Not again..." I cried. "I-I don't want to go back…Please…Yami Marik…don't make me go back."

Yami Marik smirked, enjoying the sight of me begging and weeping. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. "You have no choice." He whispered.

Of course I didn't have a choice, but it _was _worth a shot…sort of.

**Normal POV**

Malik cried out in pain when he felt the tomb robber cut his sensitive stomach. Red liquid dripped from the new cuts Bakura had given me against my will. He swept his hot wet tongue over the cut, tasting the blood he yearned for so long. The tanned color boy cried tears of pain, the same tears from two years ago. He felt the same pain, he felt the same lust.

High heels clicked down the street, it sounded so familiar. _Could it be?_ Malik thought. _Mai? Anzu? _He raised his head to the direction of the noise.

Bakura lifted his head up and turned it to the end of the street. _Oh crap, that stupid bitch…_He thought and stood up against Malik. "Just because she's coming here, doesn't mean you're safe. I'll get you later." He licked the Egyptian's soft lips.

Malik gasped and turned his head away from him. "Unlikely." He muttered.

Bakura smirked at him and walked away into the shadows of the closest alley.

"Malik?!" Came a confused and shocked voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Anzu, it's me." Malik sighed.

"Why are you out so late?" Anzu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I was looking for someone, and I promised I'd go to him." Malik looked down at the sidewalk. "But I was late…and I forgot…"

The brunette female frowned. "I suggest you go home, quickly."

Malik looked up at Anzu and grunted. "What about you? Why are _you _out here so late?"

Anzu straighten her back and looked at him sternly. "It's because I had to overwork tonight."

"What're you? A prostitute for _all _genders?" Malik smirked.

"Uh no." Anzu fixed her hair. "I work somewhere else that isn't Burger World. Besides, I don't do that. I'm better then that."

"Yeah…sure." The sandy-blonde haired Egyptian commented.

"Hey!"

The male walked away to find his poor friend Ryou, not even saying bye to Anzu because he didn't like her so there was no point.

Anzu frowned and ran down the sidewalk, pass Malik and turned the corner in one swift movement she was gone, right before his lavender eyes.

Malik blinked. "She's quick." He shook off the thought and quickly walked down the sidewalk, searching for Ryou.

**Ryou's POV**

I cried out in pain, my shirt already ripped apart and pants were tossed on the floor. Yami Marik pounded his large length inside of my tight entrance even though stretched. The careless Egyptian pounded into my weak body violently, slamming me against the solid cold wall. What did I do to deserve such pain? My delicate head was thrown back enough, risking my brain cells and all. The evil yami was no finished with me, dropped my bloody body to the floor, still one hand stuck in the wall. My eyes released tears of agony and sorrow. I sat on the cold floor crying silently…God only knows how long I was there.

Yami Marik lifted my head up, forcing me to look at him. "You're mine, and you know that." He said coldly.

I forced my eyes open, I had to. I didn't want to be beaten like I was two years ago. I'm not the strong type mind you. I'm the weak follower and always was…always will be. I choked on my own words, but grew silent because I didn't want to be hurt again, lowering my head. What I wanted to tell him is to burn in hell but that didn't happen. I couldn't hear the last words from the cruel man but I assume it was something about finding me later.

When I finally looked up, Yami Marik was gone. I smiled weakly, enjoying the faint happy moments. It was then I noticed the dagger was out of my hand, and I didn't know if there was any severe damage to my hand. But that wasn't my top concern. I took my white, but now bloody clothing, and slipped those nasty rags on.

After a while of sobbing and attempts to pick my pathetic self up Malik, I believe, turned the corner and heard me crying. How else would he find me? The sandy-blonde teenager stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. I was on the floor, blood spots that were still fresh. On my white pants there was my crimson blood, all over my legs, knees, and thighs. On my butt I had some there too, but that was only because I sat in my own damn blood. My clean white shirt was ripped up, blood all over that too. Blood trickled down my back, down my face, down my arms. It seemed as if I had been crying blood, instead of tears.

I suppose the sight of his best friend brought tears to his eyes. He blinked as the tears of regret and anger ran down his bronze skinned cheeks. He pulled me up from the puddle of blood and hugged me gently.

"I-I'm sorry Ryou." He cried. "I-I should've been there earlier!"

I smiled weakly, even though it hurt since Malik's yami was so rough with me. "I-It's okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. "I-It's not your f-fault." Really it wasn't. I should've stayed in that spot in the park or gone down the street where the lights _actually worked_. I suppose it's only one percent of his fault, the rest is all to me.

"Yes it is!" Malik sobbed. "I-I'm sorry. Come, I'll get you home and all cleaned up." He scooped me in his arms and walked down the alleyway, aware that it led to his apartment.

While he walked there, he held me close to him, protectively like a mother with their child they love dearly. I didn't mind though, I loved the warm feeling he provided. I got the feeling that I knew I was safe now that Malik was here with me. I thanked him silently, but I don't think he caught it, and closed my eyes, resting my aching head against the teen's chest.

**Malik's POV **

I opened the door to the apartment and looked at how broken down it was.

_This is Ryou's place…it hasn't changed._ My eyes closed and heaved a sigh. _I wish he would consider living with me, but he refuses. _The elevator came down and opened. _I don't even this is safe! _I gave a concerned look, not trusting the elevator one bit so I decided to take the stairs. After a series of staircases I reached the smaller teen's room. I took the key out of Ryou's pocket and unlocked it. I looked in then walked inside and placed him inside the bathroom. I turned the water knobs on in the shower and made a nice warm bath for him.

I turned around to my white-haired companion and said, "The bath's ready."

Ryou looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Thank you for being my friend." He tilted his head.

**Normal POV**

Malik smiled as he pulled off the boy's clothing. He didn't notice how delicate and beautiful his body really was, since it was covered in blood. He helped the white-haired teenager into the bathtub. He took a bar of soap and washed the boy, watching the blood wash off his flawless body. Malik paused, studying his pale body.

_He's beautiful… _He thought. _Why would someone hurt him? _

Ryou closed his eyes as his close friend washed him, but Ryou did the lower regions of his body.

After the pleasant bath, Ryou was helped to his room and got dressed in new fresh clean clothing. Malik helped the boy into bed and sighed. "Who did this to you?" He finally asked.

Ryou felt a strike at his heart when he heard Malik ask him that. He blinked slowly and looked away nervously. "I-It was a dog." He lied, and lying was _not _one of his best qualities.

_Liar. _Malik thought. "How does a dog do that to you?"

"N-No it was a crazy man!" Ryou's fingers trembled.

Malik looked down at him and sat on the bed with him, lacing fingers with his. "Who?"

"Y-Your yami…" Ryou said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Your yami!" Ryou cried out.

Malik's eyes lavender widened in fear. "Y-Yami Marik did this to you?"

Ryou's white hair hung over his face, covering it from the world. "Y-Yes…"

_The truth…it hurts like nails…_ The sandy-blonde haired Egyptian made a fist and growled. "That…body snatcher…!" He looked back at Ryou. "I thought he was gone for good."

"T-That's what I thought!" Ryou frowned when he looked at his friend. "But he's back…"

"So is your yami." Malik clenched his fists tighter. "He's back too."

"B-But how?!"

"I'm not exactly sure or even having the slightest clue how." Malik looked away. "For all I know, they can never die now."

Ryou cried in Malik's chest. "I-I don't want to go back to him! Please don't make me go back!" He sobbed.

Malik grew surprise from the boy's action, but then questioned himself. _Why would I? _and he found himself asking that. Ryou looked up at him and explained all the horrible things he's done to him before he came to the rescue. Then Malik growled and looked down at him, patting his back for comfort. Then he told Ryou all about Bakura, but no harm was done since Anzu came.

"I wish I was as lucky." The boy sobbed.

"Ryou…" Malik lifted his chin, but it was more gentle then his yami's grip. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have me remember?" And he was wrong, he will _not _be fine and he will _not _be completely safe with Malik.

Ryou nodded, not even thinking about the negative thoughts. He just smiled gently and was put to sleep.

Malik arose from the bed and sighed. He stroked the boy's soft white hair and assured him that he will not experience any more harm. He walked out the door and sighed. "Ishizu must be worried sick. I better tell her I'm getting there." He pulled out his cellular phone and called his sister.

"Hello this is Ishizu Ishtar speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, sis, it's me Malik." Malik turned around. "I'm getting home." He was going to walk out the door but then stopped.

"To me it sounds like you're not even close."

"But I am sister, don't worry."

"Well I am! I have no clue where you are right now!!"

"I'm at Ryou's place."

"Oh alright but get back here, I beg of you."

"Yes sister, I will. But I have to do something."

"What is it Malik?"

"It's _very _important, and I can't stress it."

"Oh alright, I'll see you in a few."

"Alright, good-bye."

"Bye."

_Click._


	3. Chapter 3 Back to School

**Chapter 3 Back to School**

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The sunlight poured into Ryou's room, and when the white-haired teenager turned over on his back, his eyes popped opened from the sudden intrusion of the bright light in his face. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking around lazily. He noticed Malik didn't stay, and this made Ryou a little discouraged, but he had to move on. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, almost tripping on the way, and noticed how clean it was.

_Malik must've cleaned it for me._ He thought, smiling to himself. Ryou looked around the bathroom, admiring how nice it looked and took off his clothes just for a quick shower. He already had one last night, so he's not as dirty and such. When he put his hand on the hot water knob, he noticed his hand was wrapped up in bandages. He smiled to himself. _He couldn't get any sweeter. _He thought and stepped in the warm shower.

After a nice warm shower, the Brit went to his room and put his school uniform on. He picked up his book bag and tossed it over it shoulders and walked out the door.

When the white-haired teen got to the bottom of the squeaky staircase Malik bumped into him.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." Ryou smiled.

"Hey Ryou!" Malik hugged the smaller boy and smiled and heard a weak hi from the smaller boy. "Come on, we better get moving or else we're going to be late."

Ryou nodded and together they walked out the apartment building. The two teenagers sprinted down the streets, as fast as they could to get to the Domino High School. They brushed pass a group of teenagers, a very familiar group. It was there acquaintances, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi Katsuya and Yuugi Motu. Well maybe Anzu isn't Malik's friends because honestly he hated her for certain reasons.

Anzu stopped in her tracks, and knocked into Honda by Malik's rough push. "Hey!!" She shouted. "Slow down!"

Ryou grabbed Malik's arm and stumbled when he attempted to prevent him from running any father.

"Hm? What is it now?" The Egyptian raised a thin blonde eyebrow at him.

The white-haired youth tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the four teenagers running to them. "It's the gang."

Malik heaved a sigh and looked away. "Oh. Great…I was tired of keeping you all to myself." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Before Malik could speak the teen with the strange hair due came up to them. "Hey guys!" Honda smiled widely.

Jou gave his goofy smile. "Hey you two."

"Hey Ryou, hey Malik." Yuugi smiled up at them.

Anzu clapped her hands together. "You know you ran into me, Malik." She gave an annoyed look towards the Egyptian that stood next to Ryou.

"Sorry about that." Malik said with the faintest apology and looked away, not caring a bit what he did to her. _I did it on purpose anyway._

Ryou smiled gently and said, "Yeah, he didn't mean to."

Anzu nodded indicating she understood and took out her pink cellular phone. "We got five minutes guys!" She cried out. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Oh crap!" Jou snapped and sprinted down the street, and the rest followed the suit.

The rushing teens got to their school just in the moment of time to get what they needed. They went to their lockers and gathered up their books and put away what they didn't need for now.

Malik turned his head to his neighbor, Ryou, and smiled. "You ready for that test today?"

"In math class?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Yes!" He smiled that brilliant smile.

Malik chuckled and pat his head. "Come on, Deguchi-senseican be very annoying when he's mad."

Ryou agreed and they bothwalked down the hall that led to their first class. Most of their classes were together, but they didn't mind. It was nice to have your best friend in just about all your classes. At least you have someone to talk to nonstop.

When the halls were cleared, the security guards pulled the late students to the auditorium for SWEEP; luckily Ryou and Malik weren't one of them.

Ryou watched the angry students being shoved down the hall. He turned away and took his seat. Malik sat next to Ryou, like always, and that wasn't even his assigned seat. Their teacher wasted their time giving out assign seats so he forgot all about it and let the students sit wherever their hearts desired.

Their teacher, Mr.Deguchi, walked in with his grade book. "Ohayou gozaimasu class." He greeted them with a wide smile.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Deguchi-sensei." They said lifelessly, since it was early in the morning and the majority of the students didn't want to be in school now.

"Now, I'll just take the attendance and we'll wait for the bell to ring." He looked up at the clock that hung over the door. _That's going to fall_, He thought. _Better get that fixed._

While their teacher called out their names, they responded and continued talking to one another.

"Now that I've done attendance, I'll be back in a few." Which was a lie since Mr.Deguchi was always gone for a long time, and this gave them free time. If they were too loud, a security guard would come in and quiet them down. He walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

A student jumped up and slipped out the door, skipping class. Malik shook his head and turned to Ryou. "Hey there."

Ryou looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Hey Malik." He smiled.

"What're you reading?"

"It's a book for English." Ryou looked down at it. "Emiko-sensei wanted us to read it at home, but I couldn't...because…well you know."

Malik nodded and frowned. "Yeah…I know…" He looked away for a second, but turned his attention back to the white-haired teen. "Speaking…of _yesterday_…How'd _they_ get here?"

Ryou craned his head to look at his friend. He bit his lower lip, and gave a weak shrug. "I don't know…"

The bronze skinned teen looked down at his scraped desk. He traced a finger over the engraved letters of two student's name. He looked up to Ryou and said, "We won't see them anytime soon…" he assured Ryou. He _knew _Ryou was scared and wantedhis best buddyto feel safe.

It wasn't easy to do that, since they're putting up with two yamis that harmed them two years ago. They thought Yami, Yuugi's yami,would keep them away forever, but theyweer mistaken. They're back and no one knew how, or why, but the two teenagersknew they were here in Domino City.

"A-Are you sure?" Ryou looked up at him, with the look of trust.

"Yes." Now all of Ryou's trust was in Malik's hands. "I'm sure." He gave a reassuring smile to the boy and the bell rung.

Everyone rushed out their classroom and met up with their friends.

Malik and Ryou walked down the hall together.

_He's always with him. _Anzu thought, glaring at Malik. She had feelings towards Ryou, very strong ones and she thought Malik just hung out with him to make her jealous. _Why does **he** have to hangout with **him**?_ She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _I honestly **hate **Malik. _And 'hate' was a very strong word.

"Hey Anzu!" A short tri-haired color student named Yuugi waved at Anzu. Anzu remained quiet, ignoring the small boy. "Uh…Anzu?" He tilted his head to the side.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm?" Anzu blinked and looked down at Yuugi. "Oh hello Yuugi." She smiled her friendly smile.

Yuugi stared at her for a moment and cleared his throat. "Well then, shouldn't we get going to our class?" He started walking down the hall and Anzu followed him, going back into her thoughts.

The first few periods of school flew byquick. It was now seventh period, lunch for some students, and there were only two more periods until school was over.

"Bakura! Matte!" Anzu called out as she ran down the hall towards the white-haired youth's direction. She spotted him out pretty quickly because he was the only one with the long white hair.

Ryou turned around, chocolate innocent eyes glistening in the light he stood under. He blinked slowly and smiled at the sight of Anzu almost tripping over another's foot. "Hey there." He looked down at Anzu, who was leaning over trying to catch her breath. His long white locks hung over his shoulders. Boy he was gorgeous, fangirls would say.

"H—Hey..." The brunette female smiled weakly. "C—Can I walk with you to lunch?"

Ryou blinked slowly and looked around, searching forhis sandy blonde-haired friend. "I supp—" He was yanked away from Anzu by the sandy-blonde haired Egyptian he was waiting for. "Oh—h-hey Malik!" Malik kept walking with Ryou pulled beside him. "M-Malik?"

Malik stopped at the doors of the lunch room and everyone brushed pass them. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked him curiously.

"Hiroshi-sensei wants us to stay after school in the library." Malik said sternly.

"W-What's wrong with that?"

"Anytime Hiroshi-sensei wants us in the library, you _know _he's just alone after school and just he'sgoing to make us study or asses off for the dumbest things!"

"He's just concerned about us."

Malik gnawed down on his lower lip but then released it. "Ugh… Hiroshi-sensei keeps us like around five."

"Five isn't that bad."

"It's daylight savings, and that means it gets dark earlier then normally." Ryou stared at him, not quite getting what Malik was talking about. "Last night. _Remember_?"

Ryou's innocent eyes filled up with fear. "Oh _n-no_…" He gripped on his own sleeves.

Malik pat his head and the bell rung. _It's time for SWEEP. _He thought but it quickly leaked out of his mind. "Don't worry I told you before, remember? We'll be okay." He put his hands over his shoulder and shook him lightly.

Ryou stared up at him, trusting him again. "Alright."

"Hey you two, come with me, you're late."

"Aaah shove that late shit up your fat ass." Malik spat, looking at the obese security guard in disgust. "We're in front of our destination, so piss off."

The guard stared at him, thelook of shock in his eyes. "How _dare _you!" He roared in anger. "Come with me, right this instant!" Malik was pulled away against his own will.

"Malik!!" Ryou shouted and was about to grab his friend's thin arm, but he was out of reach now.

Anzu ran down the hall, away from any security guards that might have been following her. "Bakura!!" She ran into him. "Aiiieee!!" She tripped and sentbothof them onto the floor, her on top of the British male.

People who sat at the table next to the entrance stared down at them, getting weird thoughts like they were going out or something. Some giggled and some made noises, kissy noise or sounds like 'OoOoOo!'

Ryou sat up, pushing Anzu off him gently. He stood up and helped Anzu up from the dirty floor. He dusted his pants off and then the rest of himself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine." Anzu sighed and looked away. "S-Sorry about that." She felt her cheeks heat up.

The white-haired youth smiled and told her it was alright. They both walked down the lunch room to the line to get their food.

_Yes, _Anzu sighed in her thoughts. _I finally have a chance to be with him! _She smiled and got lost in her thoughts, not for the first time today. She thought how glorious it was to sit and talk to him, knowing more and more about him, with Malik not there to "mess up" anything. She went on line, the second one there and Ryou and her took their trays and walked out. When Anzu sighed blissfully to herself someone ran into her and all her food was shoved into her or fell onto the ground. "AAAH!!" She screamed.

Ryou stopped and turned around, seeing the brunette cry out how dirty shewas now.He blinked, his chocolate colored eyes widened. He stood there with his tray in his hands and the same expression on his face. "Anzu?"

"AAAAH!!!!" Anzu screamed again. "YOU **_IDIOT_**!" She scolded then person who ran into her. "Look! Now I'm all dirty!"

"Hey who do you think you calling an idiot?" An older student walked up to the Anzu's face. She had cold blood red eyes with pale skin like Ryou's. Her hair was as red as blood with black highlights and she looked like a girl that you would definitely _not _want to mess with.

"I'm yelling at your little _friend_ right over there!" Anzu growled as she glared at the smaller girl. She was nothing like the red-haired girl that was defending her. She had red eyes, but no anger or evil vibes came from her eyes. She had hair red as blood, just like her sister, with the same black highlights.

"Well that _friend_ over there is_ **my **_sister." The girl hissed. "Don't make me get my brother here to whip your scrawny ass." She threatened Anzu. "And trust me, he _will _hit girls."

Anzu straighten her posture and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha! And who exactly _is_ your brother?"

The girl pointed at a male who sat at a table alone, waiting for his sisters to go over. He wore the blue jacket with the clean white undershirt and his pants were blue. He had blood eyes just like his sisters but had jet black hair and his skin was pale like his sister as well. He had a red cloth around his head, just like his sister's hair color.

"T-That's your brother?" Anzu felt her legs tremble in fear. "Eh heh…heh…um…look I should go to the nurse--"

"Wait just a second." The younger girl said gently. "Please."

Anzu turned around and smiled nervously. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior." She frowned. "Can we please be friends? If not, I could go purchase lunch for you…"

"N-No, you don't need to buy me—"

"Oh I insist." The girl said. "My name is Anya Fujishima and that's my sister Izumi." She smiled. "That is my brother Tomokazu. He's not the sweet gentle type." She whispered cautiously.

_I can tell._ Anzufrowned mentallythen smiled back at Anya. "I'm Anzu Mazaki."

"Hello Anzu, it's a pleasure to meet you." Anya smiled. "Please, wait over there with my sister and brother. I'll go buy you your lunch and bring you some napkins." And she was off.

Anzu blinked slowly and turned to the two red eyed students. _They look so…weird._ She thought as she walked over to them cautiously. _Are they goths? _She waved and stood there…waiting. She tapped her fingers together and looked down at Anya's brother. _Scary looking ones at that!_

Tomokazu's blood red eyes looked up at her, watching her as if she was his prey, waiting for a good moment to strike. He knew that his eyes sent shivers down the brunette girl's spine.

Anzu rubbed her hands together like she was standing in the cold with her school dress code. "Hmm…" She looked away. "Soo…"

Tomokazu finished his food and drank all his soda. "So what?"

"What grade are you in?" She said nervously. She needed to start a conversation since the silence was a little awkward.

"…Eleventh." He said plainly and tossed thecrunched caninto the garbage can. "…And you?" He asked with not much interest.

"Tenth." She answered promptly. "What about you…err…Izumi?"

"Tenth." Izumi glared at Anzu. "I was left back for my record, Tomokazu was too."

"R-Record?"

"From jail and school." Izumi growled. "They said I was crazy, Tomokazu spent most of the eleventh grade in jail, so he obviously didn't go to school for a while. He came back at the beginning of the new year to redo eleventh grade."

Anzu wanted to ask why she and her brother went to jail, but knew better. She laced her fingers with her own and kept her eyes downcast.

"You want to know why we went to jail, don't you."

"Uh…uh…n-no."

"Of course you do." Izumi snapped. "Well I'll tell you."

Anzu's eyes widened.

"To start of with Tomokazu, he had been doing very naughty things." The red-haired girl looked back her brother and smirked. "He's gone on a rampage because Takamori-sensei and Kiyoko-sensei were fed up with him and his nasty attitude." She looked at Anzu. "He's even murdered someone." She whispered, but at a tone Anzu could hear.

Anzu's eyes widen in fear and frowned. "H-How interesting."

"Yesss indeed it is." She hissed like a snake. "Well, it was accused murder, but he _did_ kill."

"Tomokazu…?" Anzu looked at him with fear.

Tomokazu smirked malevolency. "Of course."

"But nobody knows that." Izumi chuckled in her throat. "I? I went to jail for strangling a teacher and the psychiatrist, bringing them to near death." She closed her blood red eyes. "Bakas." She muttered. "Mortals are so complicated."

Anzu blinked, but didn't catch that quite clearly. "Desu anata fushi?" (Are you immortal?)

Izumi turned to her and laughed. "Oh me? No." She lied. "Desu anata?" (Are you?)

"Iie!" Anzu squeaked. "I mean…I'm not."

The red-haired girl laughed. "Okay."

"Here Anzu!" Anya smiled, holding out the tray with extra tissues. "Gomen for earlier."

"It's okay." Anzu smiled. "Arigatou Anya."

"Itashimashite." (You're welcome)

"But it wasn't necessary for you to buy me lunch."

"Oh but I had too." Anya frowned. "It was my fault being in your way."

"Oh…" The brunette rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

Anya laughed and it subsided quickly. "That's quite alright. Izumi's sorry for being such a abazureon'na."

Izumi raised a thin eyebrow at her younger sister. "Yeah sure I am." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so…I guess you want to go to your friends now."

Anzu blinked and smiled warmly. "Yes, I thank you for the lunch." She took the lunch out of Anya's hands. "Ja." And she walked away from them

"She's so weird." Tomokazu muttered.

"Yeah, sure is an ugly one." Izumi muttered.

"Hey!" Anya glared at her siblings. "She's not weird, and she's not ugly!"

"Oh shut up Anya you baka."

Anya sunk in her seat. "Gomen Tomokazu."

Anzu walked over to the lonely Ryou. "M-May I sit with you?" She asked a bit nervous at first.

"Of course."

The female brunette pulled out chair and sat down across the table from him. "You're here alone. Where's Malik?" She knew what happen to Malik, he was taken to the principal's office.

"He was taken to the principal's office because he was giving the security guard an attitude." Ryou sighed pushing the peas around with his plastic fork. He missed him.

"Oh…" Anzu flashed a smile. When Ryou looked up, she was frowning. "I can't imagine him like that."

The white-haired British transfer student blinked and sighed again. "Well…he _is _like this…but I haven't seen such attitude recently."

Anzu laughed in her mind, she was so happy right now, she didn't think about how Ryou felt. "That's strange." She looked down at her tray and began to eat and so did Ryou.

**Ryou's POV**

Lunch was awfully long and boring, especially for me. Anzu had talked so much, and I just couldn't control myself so I dozed off. I sighed as I walked down the hall to the main office to look for Malik. When I stepped in I spotted Malik walking out of the principal's office with an upset expression.

"M-Malik?" I was pulled out of the office. "M-Malik what's wrong?!"

Malik turned to me and smiled. Oh how I adore his smiles, they brought me such joy and a carefree feelings. "Nothing, it's nothing. Come on, we got to get to English now."

I nodded in agreement and walked down the hall with him.

"So how was your lunch?"

"Boring." I couldn't lie to Malik and it wasn't even one of my best qualities.

"Hm? Why?" The blonde turned his head to me.

"It was Anzu." I rubbed my arm. I do this because I'm uneasy or something, it's a nervous habit Malik tells me. "She was just…very boring."

Malik smiled and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 After School Study

**Chibi Mousie:** Sorry for so many changes… I'm trying to make it Japanese accurate-ish…Okay I'm making no sense. But I am trying my best, since so many people want that lemony stuff in this.

_Don't worry, there is more lemon to come!!!_

Yes…more lemony goodness. Oh and **Guacomoli**, there is nothing wrong with my grammar! ; I have this Microsoft Office Word thing that has spelling and grammar check. Yeah, sure there are fragments…but everyone makes fragments sooo there! Lol. Okay, more lemon coming in the next chapter. **Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**, I must spend time on Anzu because she's part of the story, and those characters I made up, well you'll just have to wait and see there purpose! ;;

**Millie Ishtar Motu**

_1. Why is Anzu making FRIENDS? _Why is she making friends…? ::Blink blink:: Well…uh…only Anya is her new friend._  
2. Why is Anzu even in the story??_ I'm sorry for the Anzu thing. I know you hate her but she has a purpose in the story.

_3. Will Malik and Ryou ever get together? _Uhh…you have to wait and see._  
4. Can you put some lemons in please? _Sure, there **will** be more lemon, of course._  
_

Yes I **answer questions **that you might have. So feel free to ask me, but of course I won't tell you the ending, lol. Some people like to ask those kinds of things. Why? I simply do not know! So I thank you for the reviews, and there will hopefully be more reviews! So please review some more and you will get what you want.

You know should read the text behind the boarder, I might have important things to tell you people! Like when will be the lemon you guys want and answer your questions you might have for this story! So please do yourself a favor, don't be lazy and read the text before the boarder --; Okay? ::Giggles insanely at the chapter title:: Enjoy! ::Giggles insanely…yet again::

* * *

**Chapter 4 After School Study**

**Malik's POV**

The next two periods flew by fast and now it was time for after school session, formally known as ASS with the immature students and other would say the letters because they have sense. Either way, it wasn't fun for many students since the majority of them had no choice but to go. Like myself, I was pulled into A.S.S. Oh yeah, how could I forget? Ryou-kun was dragged along with me. That baka Hiroshi-sensei made me and Ryou-kun go. Ugh…Kirononaka-san could've reconsidered but _nooo_ she thought it was a _good _idea! She always asked me if I'd like to attend to the A.S.S class. What kind of question is that? I mean, sure it's a good way to study and learn new things but would I go? No.

The thing is that Hiroshi-sensei goes on and on about the dumbest crap. So for the love of Ra _why _would a guy like me (who hates books) go to something like that? Kirononaka-san is thrilled to know that I _might be _going, that I'm aware of. After all, she _does _like me…so I've heard.

I went to my locker, taking out everything I needed, hoping I'll meet him there.

"Hey Malik-kun!" I heard and turned around and there was my precious angel…Okay maybe not mine but _soon _he will be, if he even feels the same way.

"Hey Ryou-kun." My sweet little angel. "Where've you been?" I've missed your beautiful face.

"I was at Ruriko-sensei's class." Ryou-kun looked down and smiled, at least I think so. He sure does smile a lot, so I'm guessing he did. "So I guess we should be going to that after school study."

…I don't want to go. Why is it that when Hiroshi-sensei calls something, you **_have_** _to _do it? He's that mandatory kind of guy…which is the kind of people that really bug me. "Yeah…but I really don't want to." And I don't!!!

Ryou-kun placed a hand over his mouth and giggled. "It's for the—"

"No it's not!" I had to cut him off, sorry about that babe. "I meant to say that it's really not for the best." I laughed, maybe it was a nervous one…I'm not sure.

The white-haired angel lifted his head, his gorgeous chocolate colored eyes staring up at me, an elegant smile curled on his pale cherry colored lips.

"We should get going." He suggested. "Hiroshi-sensei will get angry." So what? I hate that guy anyway…Why would I care if he's mad or not?

"Are we his favorite students or something?" I raised an eyebrow at the thought. That man is getting on my nerves. He's always bothering me, and if not me it's Ryou-kun. When I noticed Ryou-kun was staring at me with those adorable big baby eyes, I sighed in defeat. I couldn't resist the cuteness. "Oh alright." I looked down at the ground.

Ryou-kun slapped my arm playfully and said, "Good, we'll stay there only two hours and thirty minutes." He looks so happy. "Okay?" Mmmm he's such a beautiful, frail, innocent boy. Why can't he be mine? Why does he have to suffer with _Him_. That body snatcher **doesn't **deserve something so special.

"Yeah…" I said lifelessly since I was into what I was thinking about.

Ryou-kun and I walked down the hallway to the library. I opened the door, letting the beautiful angel pass by me. If only I could hold him…just once. That would be the happiest day of my life.

"Malik-kun…"

Well I don't want to look like a fool, saying that I liked him and all. That'll be so embarrassing if I ever told him that and he didn't even go that way. Boy would I look stupid…not to mention the great amount of humiliation!

"Malik-kun…?"

I looked down at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah?"

"Come on." He said. "Let's get it over with." Yeah I want this to be over as much as you do.

**Ryou's POV**  
**  
**Now the both of us were in the library, looking around for Hiroshi-sensei. Malik-kun pointed Kirononaka-san and smiled down at me. I guess he's telling me she would know where he is. Malik-kun always says "She isn't teacher's pet for nothing you know." And that's partially true…I guess. When I noticed that smile on his face, it made me think. It made me think: He sure likes to smile… And he did, so he tells me. I do too, but it wouldn't mean much…it was like a mask that hid my pain that came back to make me suffer again.

"Bakura-san, Malik-san." A youthful voice welcomed us. "Hiroshi-sensei wanted you here as well?" It was Kirononaka-san.

Malik-kun muttered something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I _did_ hear Kirononaka-san's name though, maybe he was talking about her. I just hope it's not about him liking her because I want him to like _me_, if his boat even rocked that way.

"Yeah." I said.

Kirononaka-san smiled and turned to Malik-kun. "Now what's up with you?"

"Nothing." Malik-kun muttered under his breath. Well it doesn't look like he likes her, that's good. "Where's Hiroshi-sensei?" That's what I was going to ask!

"Hiroshi-sensei?" Kirononaka-san turned her head away to a group of tables. I guess she was looking for him too. "There he is." She pointed a thin finger one of the tables.

We both turned our head to the direction she pointed to and saw Hiroshi-sensei on his laptop, as usual. I guess he's typing up the next test for Friday.

"Hiroshi-sensei." All three of us said in unison.

"You told us to come to the After School Study." Kirononaka-san said, lacing her fingers together.

"Correct." Hiroshi-sensei nodded.

"So can we get started?" Malik-kun crossed his arms."There will be more people to come." Hiroshi-sensei said and looked over to the library entrance, watching more students come in for the A.S.S class.

Malik-kun heaved a sigh and walked over to a table, having a seat, Kirononaka-san and I followed him and sat down, all together…which I didn't want at all. I mean I have nothing against her, but I'm starting to get the impression she likes Malik-kun.

**Normal POV  
**

"Now students," Hiroshi-sensei looked up from his laptop, "We're going to go over a few lessons you surely do not understand."

Anzu walked into the library, spotting Ryou with Malik and Kirononaka. She smiled broadly and walked over to the spot where the cluster of students was. "Hiroshi-sensei…" She said shyly and with the most innocent look. "Is it too late for me to join this After School Study session?"

"Yes." Malik muttered.

The teacher didn't catch what Malik said but he shook his head. "Would you like to join?"

Anzu nodded delightfully with a pleased smile on her face. "Yes please."

"Take a seat." And the brunette girl walked over to a table behind Malik, Ryou, and Kirononaka.

Malik glanced back at her, shooting a death glare at her. He hated her so much. "Damn her." He muttered under his breath, catching the white-haired teen's attention.

"What's wrong Malik-kun?" Ryou tilted his head slightly.

"Hm? Oh nothing." The Egyptian laughed nervously. He noticed his friend was staring at him as if he had three heads. "What???"

Ryou laughed and smiled widely, shaking his head gently. "Oh nothing." He turned his head to face the teacher.

Kirononaka grinned and looked at Malik. "So Malik-san…" Ryou heard her and glanced back only to see her inching closer to Malik's seat. He clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. "What're you doing after this After School Study session?" She placed a hand at the corner of the chair.

The sandy-blonde haired Egyptian gave an annoyed look but hid it with a fake smile. "Oh nothing I'm just going to go home."

Kirononaka moved her hand closer the Malik's hand that rest at the side of his thighs. "Can I show you something special after this?"

Malik's eye twitched, and moved his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "Uh…no, I should get home after this." He said, glancing down at her hand that moved to his thigh. "What're you doing?"

The dark haired girl's, Kirononaka, hand darted away from his thigh to her own lap. "What are you talking about?" She smiled as if she did nothing wrong.

**Malik's POV**

The study went by slow, and now it already passed two hours, I just have to wait thirty more minutes and we can get the hell out of this stupid school library. I swear that Kirononaka girl has been making a little _too many_ moves on me. I looked over to Ryou-kun, he was such a beautiful boy. If only that stupid girl would leave him alone, and _THIS_ dumb girl leave _me _alone! I mean, what's a guy to do? I want to tell her to leave me alone, but then she'd get all innocent on me, saying "Oh I don't have a _clue _what you're talking about!" And how do I know this? I simply do not know, but it'll happen. She's always pulling those innocent acts on me, but you know what? It won't work! It never did, and it never will!

I glanced pass Kirononaka-san and saw Ryou-kun. I'd like to sit next to him, and I knew I needed him ever since the day we met. But when there's a girl who's absolutely in love with you and you don't even like your opposite sex, then there's a problem. Kirononaka-san isn't even my friend, and I'm not looking forward her to be one anyway. I'm happy with the small amount I have, who says friends are the number one priority anyway?

Hiroshi-sensei went on and on about something…I don't even remember what he's talking about, since I was paying attention to the boy one seat away from me. When I decided to glance over at him, I leaned back, pretending to stretch and saw that dumb brunette girl, Anzu-bitch. I hate her to no end. Why won't she leave Ryou-kun alone!? So what she likes him, he don't like her…I hope.

I spotted a water fountain near our table and stood up. Maybe I can listen to what they're talking about. I walked over to the water fountain and pretend to drink the water, listening to that annoying voice of the over obsessed friendship queen.

"Say Bakura-kun…" She said, inching closer to him. I felt my hands ball up into fists when I saw her hand getting a little close. "Why don't we take a night stroll in the park? We can talk more about ourselves. Sit under the stars…" She trailed off with a pleasant smile on her face.

I stuck out my tongue and I muttered, "She'll never have a chance."

"I want to know more about you." Bullshit!

Didn't she talk to him at lunch? I say that's more than enough!

"Uh…um…" Aww, the cutie can't think of anything to say, now can he? Heh, he's such a pretty little angel. "I was going to go home…" That's right, so Friendship Queen fall in a ditch and rot there!

"But I'll take you home!" Isn't the guy supposed to do that? "I promise." She put her filthy hand on his thin arm, smiling at him. I saw a smile on his face; I don't know if it was a fake or real one, I just know he smiled.

"No, that's okay." Ryou-kun glanced down at her hand, I watched him move uncomfortably. "I can't be out late at night." I know what you mean.

"Why?" Mind your own business you freak!

"Well it's certain personal reasons." Well he didn't lie now did he?

"Oh okay." Yeah, you better respect his privacy. While you're at it, take your ugly hand off of him!

That was all I needed to hear and walked back to my chair. I sat down and lay back like a lazy fat couch potato. I glared at that ugly thing that was flirting with Ryou-kun and mentally slapped myself, thinking he might like her. Ha, yeah right.

"Malik-kun save me…please…" His eyes told me as I looked at him with pity. And not just save him from that beast Anzu-san, his eyes told me save him from all the bad things in his life. I knew it because I'd known the boy for a long time now and Ra this boy is and always will be gorgeous! I can't keep my eyes off him! The only chance I get to stare at him is when he wasn't looking at me. I can't let him suspicious! If he ever found out and didn't feel the same, I'd be losing a good friend.

"Malik-san, do you understand?" I heard a man's voice asking me. It must've been Hiroshi-bum.

"Yes Hiroshi-sensei."

"Good, so you don't mind answering the question I asked." What? A question he said? What the hell is he talking about? …Oh wait I wouldn't know.

"Uh…" I looked around and smiled nervously. I looked over at Ryou-kun (I just can't stop looking at him!) and there I saw him lip the answer, "Twenty three thousand…?" And I'm guessing Hiroshi-sensei took it as an answer that I took the time to think about rather than a wild guess. Which I was taking a wild guess!

"Good job."

We must be studying math. I turned my head to Ryou-kun and silently thanked him. He smiled at me and I returned the sweet smile back at him.

**Normal POV  
**

When the thirty minutes they wanted was up, they stood up and smiled at one another. "Hiroshi-sensei, we should get going."

"Hm?" Hiroshi looked up from his laptop. "But there are thirty more minutes of class."

"But it's urgent." Malik said as he walked with Ryou to the entrance/exit. "So, we're out of here." The teen clapped his hands together once and grinned. He didn't even listen to what Hiroshi was going to say.

Ryou smiled at him and they walked out of the school's large library.

Kirononaka and Anzu both watched them leave and noticed they were looking at them.

Anzu growled at Kirononaka and snapped. "Take your eyes off my man!" She sneered.

"Your man you say?" Kirononaka laughed. They were whispering so Hiroshi won't get suspicious. "He doesn't want you!" She could feel there would be some problems from Anzu.

"Oh yes he is!"

"Says who?"

"Says me you bitch!"

Kirononaka gasped, she was taken aback. "What did you called me?!"

"A b-i-t-c-h! A _bitch_!" Anzu gave negative attitude to the last word, barely above a whisper.

"That is it! Now I'm going to the life out of you!" She had taken the word seriously.

* * *

**Chibi Mousie: **Uh-oh! Is Anzu going to fight KirononakaKey-ro-no-na-ca? Five reviews and you'll see!

**_Chapter 5 I Changed My Mind: _**When you bump into people you hate, and was raped by them, do _you _ever want to see them twice? Let alone your own yami that you thought that was gone forever? What's this? Malik's out like a light and Ryou's all alone…with two evil yamis.


End file.
